How it all began!
by End of Grace
Summary: bit beast fic: Ever wondered how the bit beasts got stuck in the bits? Why did it happen? And now what laws have been put in place to make sure it never happens again!


HOW IT ALL BEGAN

By Bester of Death! 

I know I'm going to upset a few people with my choices but please take it in good sprit and don't flame me! Due to the copyrights of Thordis character Raika, I have changed it, in order to complete this saga. For this I am sorry Thordis, I need to do this fic my way and Raika's copyright restrictions would have made this difficult! 

Auran Owner Blackitten Chan

Suisei Owner ChibiBoko

Diannya Owner Bester Death

Wizard Owner SparkyKnight

Davilion Owner KawaiiAngel4  
  
I do not own anything in this fic other then the storyline! 

The world was young then. Things were still taking form, and growing. They were there, they knew, the beasts. The humans did not understand them, but respected them nether the less. They would have been foolish not to. The beasts had unimaginable power and were dangerous if provoked. Yet as the centuries passed the relationship between man and beast became stronger. As the years continued to pass, the number of beasts started to drop at an alarming rate, as the number of humans increased. The beasts were suddenly treated less then slaves, often beaten and abused. The days of the world of beasts were growing colder and darker as the mind of the man turned to its most violent and blind of nature.  

The sky was turning grey as the clouds suddenly started to roll in fast as thunder glowed loudly. Raindrops started to fall from the heavens, and a cold and bitter wind blow.  The black canine ran a crossed the opened desert to the mountains caves. The rain started to lash down hard and his body of flames did not keep him warm as he entered the cave. He shook his large furry body and quickly licked his sliver paws. 

"Your Late" said a woman's voice. The large canine looked up and stared at a short young looking woman. Her hair was a dark blue that it was almost black and her eyes where as bright as sapphires. She wore a strapless blue dress that floated to the floor. She was small in height and her eyes held a soft kind of mischief, but he was no fooled.   

"You sent a tempest for me Lady Diannya" he asked as he approached her. 

"It was not a tempest, Lord Auran" she smiled "Will you not talk to me in your other form?" 

The large dog bowed his head as his form changed in to what looked like a human of late forties, with raven hair that fell to the floor. His eyes were sliver with the mark of fire on his forehead. He wore tight black pants with a red robe trailing to the floor. 

"Why have you asked to see me, Diannya?"

"The meeting is in one moon from now Auran and I think we need to talk before then" Her voice seemed calm and collected but Auran knew better. 

"It you're going to ask…"

"You know what the others are talking about!" said Diannya, her voice calm but Auran could still hear its bite. "Do you want them to pass that law?"

Auran folded his arms in fount of him and looked at her sadly. "It's gone beyond the law now Diannya" he whisphered

"What do you mean?" 

Auran clapped his hands behind his back and turned from her. "I have reason to believe…no I know that a beast and a human have become mates" 

Diannya seemed confused by this information and approached Auran, placing her hand on his shoulder. "I do not understand, If they love one another…" 

"It has nothing to go with love Diannya, none of this is!" 

"How can you say that?" whisphered Diannya as a thunder shook the mountains "Love has everything to do with this! You and the others are planning to take our entire peoples god given freewill to love who we please" 

"Diannya" Auran raised his hand in a sign of peace and moved to embrace her "You know as well as I that our race is dieing out." 

Diannya turned her back to him abruptly. 

"And you know we can only mate and breed with those who are of our element. Something must be done before it's too late. Love has nothing to do with the survival of our people. " 

"Why do you contradict your self? She asked over her shoulder. "You told me once that you would never bind yourself to another because of you love for me. And yet you are willing to do so, for the survival of our people. You once said that you would rather tear your heart out then be with another. Now I see you have no heart" 

"This is not about us Diannya, we can not be selfish our people…"

"Our people? You hide behind our people" she spat, facing him, her eyes flashing with light "Was it not here three hundred years ago when you told me you loved me? Has time change so much that those feelings have died?"

Auran smiled and embraced Diannya, as he kissed her forehead, as an answer. He loved her, and he was a fool. A fool of love, and he was proud to be one for her. She was the storm in his calm sea and he knew he would never be complete with out her. Diannya pulled away, and tried once again to convice Auran that he was wrong.

"Auran, you are one second to Suisei. Talk to him; explain why this is wrong. Its going to be the biggest mistake that our people have ever made!"  

"It's not Diannya, maybe the solutions are drastic but the problem must be addressed" 

"Fine" growled Diannya her face clenched in fury "So be it" 

A hurricane rose out of nowhere, the storm became stronger casing the very earth to shake in fear as Diannya left. Auran watched her with sad eyes. How long had this be going on, he wondered.  When the beasts first woken they remanded with they own element, Strom, fire, water, earth and dark, no one was allowed to mix romantically with the other. It was not an official rule; it just was the way things were. He remembered how he first saw Diannya. It was a clear moonlit night and he was out hunting in his dog form when he saw her standing in the moonlit, the moonbeams radiating off her skin, giving her a heavenly glow. He lost his heart to her there and then, and he never asked for it back. He and Diannya had kissed in the darkest of shadows, they love was much high and nobler then lust. Simple gestures and smiles showed them and maybe others how they felt. Now his love for Diannya was in danger if the council ruled out love between elements and humans. Yet it was for the greater good, wasn't it? Their race will grow again and not be wiped out. It was the only way he told himself as he watched the storm faded in the distance. It was for the greater good, let his heart be damned he thought but then the image of the storm elder appeared in his mind, beautiful and wild. Auran shook his head in confusion and a single tear fell from his eyes. There was no way out for him. 

It was a dark winter's night when the council gathered together in the remains of an old abandon church. There was no roof so the moon shone down on them and the stone round table the sat around. All beasts knew to stay away from there, as this was the meeting place of the elders, the most powerful and most wises of they kind. 

Had any human seen them, they would have seen a broken stone table and four large beasts growling and hissing at one other but it did not matter if the humans could see them or not, they were powerless and ignorant. Suisei was the oldest of all Beasts, as he was the element water, and water was life. He had a long white bread and bushy white eyebrows. His eyes were covered in winks and his eyes shone an eerie blue. He was wearing a long dark blue robe that floated slightly above the floor. His long eight tentacles laid across the floor. 

"We are a member short" he muttered 

"Davilion has always turned up when he wants too, Suisei, let us start with out him" said Wizard as he morphed from a grey wolf in to a long grey haired man with a strong masculine built. "And can we hurry this up? I have seen new mountains I wish to explore" 

"Patience is a virtue Wizard" smiled Auran as he took his sit in-between Suisei and Diannya. "We must wait for Davilion as this matter concerns us all" 

Auran goes to place his hand on Diannya but she moved her hand away. Auran quickly shot her a look but Diannya was looking at the centre of the table, she was as still and cold as a statue.  Suisei and Wizard's eyes both arched at Diannya formality to Auran. This was not good, as it was well known that Auran and Diannya have never truly argued about anything nor act coldly to each other. Suddenly there was a load burst of fire and two sets of giggles filled the air. Diannya smiled recognizing one of the giggles.

"These Cubs to day!" moaned Suisei "do they have any sense? Are they even taught manners?" 

"Which two is it Diannya?" asked Wizard as the storm elder walked over to the window, her long blue dress trailed behind her along with her shawl. 

"The one that caused the fire is Auran's niece Dranzer" smiled Diannya looking out of the window. 

"What? Dranzer is here? She knows better then that!" said Auran as he walked over to the window. Sure enough there was his niece Dranzer, in her human form, rolling on the floor laughing with a large blue dragon that change in to a long blue haired boy that started to laugh with her. Dranzer pushed the boy away, her long red hair with its one golden streak floated about in the soft wind. The blue haired boy picked up a small flower and handed it to the fire girl. 

"Who is that boy? I have never seen him before!" said Auran, in a slightly protective voice. Dranzer was his niece and next in line to become the elder of the fire beasts when he moved on. 

Diannya bit her lip as she continued to watch the small boy, who was now blushing. "His name is Dragoon" 

"Dragoon? Isn't he Doral's son? The one that works for a locksmith?" asked Wizard as he came to the window also. 

"That's the one. Doral's master is poor but a strong and good hearted man, so Doral aids him as best he can." Said Diannya as young Dragoon helped Dranzer up from the floor. 

"A fine looking boy, thought he doesn't look anything like this father, who is his mother?" asked Wizard as he watched them.

Diannya simply smiled as Dragoon continued to hold Dranzer hand. "I wonder how those two met" 

"However they met they noisy, cubs today no manners" moaned Suisei as he tired to rise but his back would not let him. 

Auran leaned out of the window "Dranzer! You not meant to be here! Go play somewhere else" 

The two beast children looked up at Auran and smiled as they waved at him, innocently and continued to play.

"Leave them Auran" chuckled Wizard "When we were at that age did not us four with Davilion go to places others feared to tread?"

Auran smiled for a moment and then frowned "Times have change since then Wizard. And the places that are not meant to be treaded are truly dangerous" 

"And that, my Brothers and sister, is why we are here" 

The four beasts turned to the door where Davilion stood. From his majestic Eagle form he turned in to a long raven greasy haired man with a hooked nose. He wore long black robe that covered all his body and trailed behind him. "To make sure that are people are safe…but to also in force the rules, we have been lenient to long" 

"Say you Davilion" said Diannya as she started to return to her place at the table "No one has ever broken the rules completely, they may be slightly bent but then what rules are not? You your self have bent enough of them to known that" 

Davilion laughed, "As you say Lady Diannya, I never could fool you could I?"

His grin was unfriendly and his eyes were sharp as the mocking laugh echoed in the empty halls. Diannya glared at him but said nothing as Auran and Wizard sat down also. And there they start for the first time in over a thousand years. The five eldest beasts since the waking of the world, commanders and leaders of their elements. Auran stood to address them all. 

"A thousand years has past since our last meeting. The race of men have grown strong and our race has depleted and why is this? The only reason that has been found is that the birth rate has gone down frightfully low. Our offspring, beast of our elements are…" Auran struggled to find a sensible word "mixing"

"You mean falling in love do you not?" said Diannya, her voice was cold and hurt. 

"Yes…that is what I meant. A thousand years ago it was out of decorum that our elements did not mix in such a manner other then friendship and battle. Yet times have change and we have not been as alert as we should have been to the on goings of our people and now we are forced to act!" 

"But what are we to do? Placing a rule such as this will cause chaos" said Wizard.

"Not if we go about it carefully" said Auran 

"We are not gods" stated Diannya as she stood up to face Auran "We have no right to say who and how our people full in love with love can not be controlled by our laws. It merely follows it own. To damn our people for something that is beyond our control is maddness"

"We have only one choice! Make the Law and chose a punishment so horrendous that no one dare break the rule" said Davilion looking at Diannya. 

"Love knows no bounds and has no fear Davilion as Lady Diannya said" spoke Wizard "No one will care what this punishment is, if they can be with the one they love" 

"Even if it's banishment to the abyss?" 

All eyes shot as Davilion, they mouths gap with horror. Suisei sat up straight and looked at Davilion closely thought this wrinkled eyes. 

"The Abyss punishment is for one crime and one crime only. To kill one of our own kind. Any other reason would be foolish" 

"We should not even think of punishing our people! Love is an emotion that can not be controlled! Instead of scaring our people in to having…Normal relationships why not in courage it instead" said Wizard 

Suisei seemed to relax at this idea "how do you suppose we do that Wizard?" 

Before Wizard could reply a young White tiger beast entered the room. It was Drigger, a young and ambitious beast who served all the members of the council. He bowed before them before speaking.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but this could not wait. It concerns the mission you sent me on Lord Auran" 

"Very Well Drigger. Diannya and Wizard can you please leave us for a moment please?"

"Why can he stay?" asked Wizard pointing at Davilion. 

"Because this concerns him, please wait outside and I'll send Drigger to come and get you when we have finished" 

Wizard and Diannya slowly walked around the ground together hand in hand. The earth sprite loved walking with Diannya, she would good company and loved adventure like he did. Unlike the others he and Diannya shared many of the same morals and always came to each other's defence.

"What on earth could have Auran sent Drigger to find that could not wait Diannya?" asked Wizard

"I do not know Wizard." 

Wizard stopped in his tracks and stared confused at Diannya. "Don't know? That unusual, you usual know what Auran doing" 

"Not anymore it seems" 

"I tire of this Diannya! Will you not tell me what is going on?" 

"I do not follow you?" 

"Do not play games with me Diannya, I know you just as well as Auran does"

Diannya sighed and sat down on a large stone "Auran and I, are close Wizard, a lot closer then you think. But as you know he is the Elder of fire and I am a storm elder"

"Two elements can not work" muttered Wizard suddenly seeing most of the picture "and because of the lasts news and this meeting Auran has allowed his mind to take control of his heart" 

"Something likes that" 

Suddenly there was another bunch of giggles and both Wizard and Diannya turned around and saw behind another huge rock were fire bubbles rising. They both smiled and walked over to where the bubbles were. Dranzer was blowing them and Dragoon watched with fascination. He would have tried to pop them but he knew from experience that he would get burnt if he tried. 

"What pray tell are you two still doing here?" asked Diannya smiling down at the two small beasts. Dranzer and Dragoon both jumped up and bowed to the two elder beasts.

"We don't want to cause trouble" said Dranzer quickly "We just wanted to play" 

Dragoon was still staring down when Diannya knelt down on the floor and raised his head up with a finger. 

"You don't need to look down at the floor Dragoon. You will be a powerful beast and a great warrior one day" 

Dragoon smiled "Thank you lady Diannya."

"But why have you chose this place to play? Surely you know this place is off limits?" Asked Wizard 

"Everywhere else is bad" explained Dranzer "Big fights and the humans go crazy" 

Wizard and Diannya looked at each other worried and then back at the two smaller beasts. 

"What do you mean that the humans have gone crazy?" 

"Gone weird! Told us to go away and not come back and that we smelled" said Dragoon "But that not true because I had a bath last week!" 

Diannya and Wizard might have laughed at this had they not been concerned about what was happening with the humans. Diannya looked at both of them worried and concerned. 

"Dragoon, where is your father? Doral?" 

"I do not know Lady. He pushed me out to our home this morning and told me to play with Dranzer and not to come back but to stay with her." Dragoon then tilted his head in thought "There was a lot of shouting Lady, things being broken and stuff. Daddy looked scared" 

Wizard placed his hand on Diannya's shoulder. This seemed all wrong. Doral was one of the bravest of the Storm beast kind, for him to be scared it must have meant something drastic. Diannya felt fear tightening around her throat and her eyes filled with tears for Doral and Dragoon.     

"We're going back inside now! You stay here and remain close to the building and if any humans come here run inside and find us. Do you understand?" said Diannya as she stood up. 

Both Dranzer and Dragoon nodded thought it was clear by their eyes that they did not. 

Diannya and Wizard ran back in to the church both fearing what was going on. They could hear Davilion's shouts from at least to corridors away. They slammed in to the main council room and saw Auran and Davilion in a heated argument. 

"I say attack them now! They have gone too far!"

"We know that Dark Dranzer is to blame! It's his fault that the humans…"

"What about the humans? What is going on?" asked Wizard staring at them in anger. 

"Sit down Diannya and Wizard and I will tell you" said Suisei "For I have never in my whole life have heard something as unspeakable as this" 

Diannya and the other elder took their seats and Drigger stood beside Suisei at attention. 

"What do you know of Dark Dranzer, Wizard and Diannya?"

"Only that he was born at the same time and at the same place as Dranzer but was born under the dark element instead of fire. Many referee to him as Dranzer's dark twin" said Wizard. "He has very little love for humans, who are considered to be weak" 

"That is true enough! He lives with a rather powerful family and is close friends with the eldest daughter. He has appeared to her in his human form and the girl has fallen in love with him. Seeing love as a weakness, Dark Dranzer rapped the girl and has somehow sucked out her life force! She is dead"

"Oh no" whispered Diannya covering her mouth with horror.

"What of the other humans? Dranzer and Dragoon outside say that the humans have gone mad" said Wizard

"And so they have. With fear and anger! After hearing what has happened to the girl the humans believe that all beast will turn on them, they don't think we're safe and trustworthy, and so are casting our race out of they homes and some beasts have not escaped this madness unhurt" 

"THIS IS MADDESS!" shouted Davilion "I have always said the humans would turn on us, and now they have" 

"They have not turned on us Davilion" said Auran calmly "Due to Dark Dranzer's crime, they now fear that their children will be next! We would have done the same" 

"Can we not talk to the humans? Promise that we're not like that and bring Dark Dranzer to justice?" asked Wizard.

"Don't be a fool Wizard! Humans will not listen to reason" 

"There is another choice" said Suisei as he raised his hand. The others sat down and looked at him in silence, waiting. Suisei very rearly spoke anymore  but in the end his word was law. "We have lost the trust of humans…of this generation anyway and I doubt our race will survive if we stay here any longer. I believe our best course of action is to summon all the beasts together and placed them in a sleep so deep that they can not be wakened until they are needed by the humans." 

"That's impossible" whispered Diannya "There is nothing on this earth that can hold us" 

"There is one thing" said Suisei as he gestured to Drigger to bring forward a box. Suisei tipped out the box and out fell a lot of small shiny metal plates. 

"These are bits made from the metal that can hold us. We will place them under a deep sleep placing their souls in these bits. We will scatter them thought out the planet and wait to see what happens" 

"That may solve the human problem Suisei but what of our races?" asked Devilion

"It will now be against the law to have a physical relationship with someone outside your element and with a human. You're not allowed to have a physical relationship with anyone of the same gender. They may communicate with the humans if they wish…but they are not allowed to appear out of their bits unless summoned by the humans or among other beasts and their alone. The punishment will be decided when and if this ever happens again." There was a slight pause but when he spoke it was in a soft and almost regrettable voice "Depending on the circumstances…Banishment to the abyss will be the highest penalty. Yet this decision does not fall to me alone, a vote is still needed. What say you Devilion?" 

Devilion stood up and faced Suisei "For the sake of our people, I agree with you Suisei, thought I disagree with you about the humans worth, this is the best choice" 

"You Wizard what have you to say?" 

Wizard stood up but could not bring himself to look at the elder "For the sake of our people I say nay! There must be another way if we looked" 

"Very well. Diannya? What do you say?" 

Diannya stood and faced Suisei her eyes ablaze and her head held high. "For the sake of our people, I will not play god. I am here to serve our people and represent my element. I will not stand with you Suisei in this, I'm sorry" 

"Thank you Diannya. Auran what have you to say? Yours is the deciding vote" 

Auran looked around him and then taking a deep breath stood up. "For the sake of our people…" he turned to Diannya "I'm sorry Diannya but for the sake of our people, I side with you Suisei"

Diannya slid down in to her seat her eyes still fixed on Auran who was leaning on the table as if it was a life support and bowed his head hiding his face from her. 

"Then it is decided then, Drigger you will go with Davilion and Wizard and round up our people and bring them here, do not tell them what has happened or what is to come, just bring them here. Auran and Diannya I would like to speak to you alone" 

When the others departed Suisei stood up and walked rather slowly around the table till he faced both of them. Auran was still standing his face hidden in his raven hair.

"Sit down please Auran and Diannya stop looking at him and face me please" 

They did as he asked but neither of them could face him straight on. He looked at them and gave a small, if somewhat understanding smile. 

"How long have you two been in love with each other?" he asked 

"For three hundred years we have…known of each others feelings and have acted upon them, when we feel in love with each other is unknown" said Diannya calm and collective, but her voice was quivered. 

"I see! As elders we we're the ones who wrote the written and the unwritten law of our people. This matter only proves that there are times that the wisest of beast must eat their words. I know I do on sometimes about how grand things use to be, but I am not as foolish as some think. I do not wish to play god with anyone Diannya anymore then you do, but I see this as the only choice we have. The humans are far too untrustworthy and our number is small compared to theirs. So you two think that you can hide your feelings for each other?" he asked

"Yes" said Auran.

"No I can't!" shouted Diannya as she abruptly stood up her face moving from Auran and Suisei "Elder Suisei, I ask you to seal me away also in these Bits."

"Diannya!" shouted Auran as he stood up 

"Silence Auran; do not make me hurt you!" Diannya shouted back as she once again turned to Suisei. "Please Suisei, I rather sleep forever rather then live with restrictions on my heart" 

Suisei smiled softly at her "I have never seen you so sure of anything Diannya, if it is truly your wish to be put to sleep like the others then I will not stop you" He suddenly cleared his throat and released her. 

"I think I will get some rest before they all come here. This spell will take a lot out of me and I think you two needs to talk" 

And with that Suisei left, his long tentacles leaving behind a slivery substance. They did not look at each other, nor did they say anything. Outside Dranzer and Dragoon were still playing their childish games, completely unaware of what has happened and that they would soon to be separated and would not see each other for at least a thousand years. 

"Diannya I…"

"Don't Auran" 

"I don't want you to go in to the sleep" 

"I have made up my mind Auran. I will not live under those restrictions I would go mad!"

"And what of me Diannya? Do you think I will keep my sanity with out you here?" 

"I'm sure you will. You'll keep yourself busy and who knows you'll probably forget me by the end of this century" 

"I would never do that" 

"Maybe. I love you Auran but I rather love you when the time is right and I can do it openly" 

"That time may come but for now you will be put to sleep along with the others and when we are allowed to love openly perhaps one day you'll find it in your heart to forgive me" 

Diannya smiled and said faintly "Yes, but not today" 

She turned to leave the room when Auran called out to her for the last time. 

"Diannya, you never did answer Wizard's question…Who is Dragoon's mother?" 

Diannya just smiled again sadly and continued to walk away. That was the last time Auran ever saw her. 

The next day all beasts of all the elements gathered around the broken church and listened to what Suisei told them. None of them spoke and none of them argued as Suisei started to chant some mystic words and threw the metal bits in to the air. Dranzer and Dragoon did not let go of each others hand until both they bodies had become lights and became sealed with in the bits. With a huge burst of power the Beast bits scattered them selves thought out the lands and water of the planet, leaving Auran, Suisei, Davilion and Wizard alone in the church to wait form them to be awakened. 

The End


End file.
